Aberrant Kineticist
From pacts made beyond the stars, aberrant kineticists do not summon forth material from the elemental planes, but instead draw it from the boundless space between spaces. Risking their minds, aberrant kineticists know only the whispers of their dark gods, following instructions unheard by others. Class Skills The aberrant kineticist gains Knowledge (dungeoneering) as a class skill. This alters the kineticist’s class skills. Mental Fortitude (Ex) An aberrant kineticist’s Will save bonus is equal to 2 + 1/2 their aberrant kineticist level, and their base Fortitude save bonus is equal to 1/3 their aberrant kineticist level. This alters the kineticist’s base saving throws. Malign Manifestation (Su) At 1st level, an aberrant kineticist’s kinetic blast takes on a physical form, appearing to others as a wysp according to their primary element: Aether Wysp: aether, mind, time, void Air Wysp: air, sound Earth Wysp: earth, machine, viscera, wood Fire Wysp: fire, light Water Wysp: poison, water If the aberrant kineticist’s primary element is different from those listed, the type of wysp chosen can be chosen from among aether, air, earth, fire, or water by the player (though this choice may be limited by the GM). If a choice of wysps is allowed, then once the choice is made it cannot be changed. This wysp is known as a malign manifestation. This malign manifestation is the physical form of their patron’s power, being treated as though it was a wysp improved familiar. The aberrant kineticist’s kinetic blast originates from the malign manifestation (a malign manifestation cannot use a kinetic blast with infusions which would cause the blast to be used as part of another action (such as an attack action)). An aberrant kineticist benefits from their malign manifestation’s resonance ability as if they possessed an elemental subtype matching that of their malign manifestation. They can allow the malign manifestation to use its living battery ability without dying once per day, although it loses access to its resonance ability for 24 hours (a malign manifestation cannot use living battery without its resonance ability). If the malign manifestation is killed, it can be re-summoned by accepting 3 burn as a full-round action (doing this can allow the aberrant kineticist to surpass their normal burn limit). While a malign manifestation follows the orders of its master, it also does its best to tempt its master into granting it more power, and as such tries to stay close to its master. If a malign manifestation is ever more than 30 ft. plus 5 ft. per aberrant kineticist level its master possesses away from its master, it winks out of existence, instantly appearing in a randomly determined square next to its master. This replaces the basic utility wild talent and alters kinetic blast. Possessive Burn (Ex) Rather than summoning elemental matter from the elemental planes, an aberrant kineticist conjures fragments of the space between stars. An aberrant kineticist uses their Wisdom modifier instead of their Constitution modifier to determine their damage with wild talents, the DCs of Constitution-based wild talents, the durations of wild talents with Constitution-based durations, their bonus on concentration checks for wild talents, and other Constitution-based effects of all their wild talents. Whenever an aberrant kineticist accepts burn, rather than taking nonlethal damage, the malign manifestation gains an equal amount of points of influence over the aberrant kineticist as though it was a spirit from the medium class. This influence is lost in the same fashion as burn would be removed. When the malign manifestation gains at least 3 points of influence over the aberrant kineticist, they take a -2 penalty to their Charisma and are treated as an evil aberration for spells and effects whenever it would least benefit them. If a malign manifestation ever possesses 5 points of influence over the aberrant kineticist, the aberrant kineticist completely loses control of their malign manifestation, the two joining into a single aberrant creature. They effectively become an NPC under the GM’s control for 12 hours or until the malign manifestation’s influence has been severed. As a swift action, an aberrant kineticist can accept 1 point of lethal damage per aberrant kineticist level they possess to reduce the influence their malign manifestation possesses over them by 1. This lethal damage cannot be prevented in any way, and cannot be healed until the aberrant kineticist would remove their burn. This alters the key ability score of wild talents and burn. Alien Union (Su) An aberrant kineticist can accept 1 point of burn to join with their malign manifestation as a swift action, fusing it with themselves. While fused, the aberrant kineticist is treated as though the maligned manifestation had at least 3 points of influence over them and reduces the burn of all kinetic blasts they use by 1. This fusion lasts for 1 minute, after which the malign manifestation appears in a space next to the aberrant kineticist. The aberrant kineticist can accept 1 additional point of burn to increase the duration by 1 minute. At 11th level, the burn of all kinetic blasts the aberrant kineticist uses is reduced by 2 while fused with their malign manifestation. An aberrant kineticist cannot use this ability while their malign manifestation is in control of them. This replaces gather power and supercharge. Tainted Manifestation (Ex) Whenever an aberrant kineticist displays their elemental overflow, rather than an effect related to their element, the elemental overflow manifests in a more alien fashion, causing the aberrant kineticist’s body to morph and twist with small mouths and minute tentacles forming along their skin. While this effect is not suppressed, the aberrant kineticist gains a circumstance bonus to Intimidate checks equal to their elemental overflow bonus. This alters elemental overflow.